An hCG stimulation test will be used to investigate ovarian androgen production in normal women and functional ovarian hyperandrogenism (FOH). Specific hypotheses to be tested are a) 17-hydroxylase/17-lyase activity in FOH is abnormally sensitive to hCG. b) estrogen or androgen will inhibit hCG-induced rises at 17-PROG and androgen less in FOH than in normal women.